Cause me pain
by Dragonwriter987
Summary: Corey's life is turned upside down after he gets kicked out of the band, he finds out many things about his family and what he is.(it is a bit corny at some points, some Laney X Larry/Lenny, but overall Laney X Corey)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grojband **

_Corey's point of view _

I was sitting on a bench in Peacevill park. I had receved a text from Lanes saying that Kin, kon and her wanted to met me at the park. I was just taking in the scenerary, Peacevill park is just like every other park, I saw Lanes, Kin and kon walking up to me."Hay Core" Lanes said to me."Hay Lanes, what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked her."Umm, that's the thing Corey it's about you," Kin said."Look, we don't want to do this, but we have to kick you out of the band, we even found a replacement, Lenny Laney's boyfriend" said Kon. As he said that I absilut hatred, I got up and ran of, I love Laney, but she obvisly dosen't return my feelings. I ran into someone on my way home, I realized it was Lenney."What do you want," he snarled at me."Go to hell Lenney!" I shouted at him, I put my hand on his chest, I felt my eyes start to burn with absolute hatred and then Lenny fell to the ground screaming in agony. I turned around to see Kin, Kon and Laney staring at me in horro. I ran of in a random direction. I soon found myself in Peacevill forest. I screamed out my feelings of anger, pain and confusion. What is happing to me and why me? I think to myself. The forest around me started to burn to the ground, I felt a tear run down my cheek, what am I, I think to myself again and again as I feel to my knees and the world around me went black.

_*What the hell just happened?!* _

_Still Corey's point of view _

I woke up in a hospital bed with only one person besied me. He looked like me, but older with blue hair covering his eyes and was wering a blue t-shirt and black jeans."You're finally awake," he says cheerfuly."Who are you?" I asked."My name is Jack Riffin, you're long lost brother," he says with a smile,what?, I have a brother and a sister."Corey, we don't have any sisters or perants, mom and dad died in fire," he said sadly, then he put on a serious face" Corey you need to wake up, this is not real," he said seriously."What are you talking about?" I asked looking at him like he's a manyac. Then the world around me started to crumble and I found myself in another hospital room. I could see Lanes, Kin, Kon, Jack and... Wait thats me liying on the bed!"Corey this is you right now, after you used all your power to burnt down that forest it draind you, so now here you are, you've been here almost 3 years," Jack said simpitheticly."WHAT!... how, thats not possible and if so, why didn't you come before," I asked disinorentated."Every time I come you forget afterwads," he said. After he said that everything started crumbling around me, then went black.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

_Corey's point of view _

I woke up in a coffin. All I could think about was Laney and how I would never see her again. After a few seconds it started to get hard to breath, then I heared shovling, so I started to bang on the coffin lid. After a few minuts of shovling someone oppened the lid. Everything was blury than black.

_*What just happaned transition?* _

_Laney's point of view _

I sat in the makeup room putting on a new dress since I'm now 17 and the one from the wedding didn't fit anymore. I sighed as I thought of the wedding gig, it reminded me of Corey. Its been 2 days since Corey's funarole, their was someone their that no one knew and if anybody walked up to him and asked who he was he would simply say "I'm an old friend of his"."Miss Penn you're going to be battling the "Fallen Angles tonight," said a young woman in her early twentys. I grabbed my bass and went on stage with Kin, Kon, Kim, Konnie and Carrie."Are you ready to rock Peacevill! Carrie shouted into the microphone."YES!" the crowed scremed back."Alright lets get this party started" Carrie screemed over the cheering

( Thanks for the memorys by the foo fighters)

_Lying here with you, listening to the rain._

_Smiling just to see a smile upon your face._

_And these are the moments I'll remember all my life._

_I found all I've waited for and I could not ask for more._

_Looking in your eyes, seeing all I need._

_Girl, I think you are it's everything to me._

_These are the moments I know heaven must exist._

_These are the moments I know all I need is this._

_I have all I've waited for and I could not ask for more._

_[Reff:]_

_I could not ask for more than this time together._

_I couldn't ask for more that this time with you._

_Every prayer has been answered. Every dream that has come through._

_Yeah, right here in this moment, it's that we're all meant to be._

_(Oh) here with you, here with me._

_And these are the moments I thank God that I'm alive._

_And these are the moments I'll remember all my life._

_I've got all I've waited for and I could not ask for more._

_[Repeat Reff]_

_I could not ask for more than the love you gave me_

_cos it's all I've waited for._

_And I could not ask for more. _

the crowed was going wiled at the end of that."Alright that was the Newmans, now its time for Fallan Angle" the mayer said into the mic. As he said that two boys waled on stage, they were both wearing tuxs, masks and they both had blue hair. The blue hair reminded me of Core, I felt tears run down my cheek as I watched them sing. One of them had a keybored and the other was holding a mic

_Corey's point of view _

I stood on stage with my brother Jack we where wereing tuxs and masks with our blue hair geting into our faces. Jack was on the keybored and I was singing. We set up and we started to play

(City of Angles by 30 seconds to mars)

_here was truth._

_There was consequence against you - _

_A weak defense, then there's me; _

_I'm seventeen and looking for a fight._

_All my life_

_I was never there; _

_Just a ghost_

_Running scared._

_Here, our dreams aren't made - they're won._

_Lost in the City of Angels; _

_Down in the comfort of strangers, I... _

_Found myself in the fire burned hills, _

_In the land of a billion lights._

_Bought my fate _

_Straight from hell._

_Second sight_

_Has paid off well for a mother, a brother and me._

_The silver of a lake at night; _

_The hills of Hollywood on fire; _

_A boulevard of hope and dreams; _

_Streets made of desire._

_Lost in the City of Angels; _

_Down in the comfort of strangers, I... _

_Found myself in the fire burned hills, _

_In the land of a billion lights._

_I found myself in the fire burned hills, _

_In the land of a billion lights._

_(Of a billion lights, of a billion lights, of a billion lights...)_

_Angels_

_Angels_

_I am home! _

_Home! _

_Home! _

_Home! _

_Lost in the City of Angels; _

_Down in the comfort of strangers, I... _

_Found myself in the fire burned hills, _

_In the land of a billion lights._

_One life, one love - Live! _

_One life, one love - Live! _

_One life, one love - Live! City Of Angels (Angels) _

_['the city' is whispered and then overlaps]_

_The City Of Angels (Angels)_

_The City Of Angels_

_The City Of Angels_

_(The City Of Angels) [whispered] _

the crowed was cheering louder than before."Before we go tonight I have one thing to ask," I said into the mic "Laney, do you hate me?"asked into the mic."I don't even know you," she said."You know me and just to help you," I said as I riped of my mask,"so I ask again, do you hate me?" I ask again realy nervious about what she's going to say."Thats not possible, your dead," she says starting to cry into the mic."If I'm dead, than how can I be here?" I ask into the mic about to cry."Core...how?" is all she can maage before she runs of crying. The crowed is compleatly silent as I feal something coming out of my back, I turn around to see...


End file.
